Duty as a Husband
by Cypher
Summary: “So I was talking to Sam while looking over the Mark Three naquada reactor designs and genes came up and then we started talking about making babies andJohn? John!” Slash, AU


John Sheppard was a man on the prowl. He hadn't been to Cheyenne Mountain very often in the months since his return, but he knew enough to stalk down his prey. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides, and his casual charming smile was completely non-existent. He didn't even have on a grin or a smirk. His mouth was curved downwards and his hazel eyes were dark as he scowled at every airman he passed on his way down the hall.

He wouldn't have had this problem on Atlantis--no, no, that wasn't true, because Atlantis was on its way back to Earth thanks to Lorne finding not one but five nearly fully charged ZPMs in an Ancient storehouse. Some modifications to the engines by the Asgard, and the city was zooming back, and should arrive in only another week.

He hadn't been there. He'd pushed things a little too far with Caldwell and the next thing he knew he was told he could receive a dishonorable discharge for conduct unbecoming of an officer, or quietly retire and return to Earth. John had immediately chosen to retire, and Rodney followed him--with much moaning and wailing about giving up his 'City of Dreams.' John still wasn't sure if the inquiry board was sorry to see him go, or just giving him pitying looks for having to live with the Canadian.

Either way, as a couple they were happy. John found employment as not only a consultant on Ancient technology and on lecturing Atlantis recruits, but he also got to help develop Puddle Jumpers. They'd found the schematics in the data burst sent back to Earth, and Area 51 was attempting to recreate them. He was more than willing to lend a hand, and Rodney helped out too, dividing his time between Area 51, Stargate Command, and the Ancient Outpost at least once a month.

John had thought all was well. They were cranky, they fought (with Rodney's personality, who wouldn't?), and sometimes they didn't see each other for days. But they always came home. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they held each other, sometimes Rodney made a sound that sounded like the cat right before pouncing on a robin and John would find himself stripped and fucked for hours and utterly sated.

Today, he'd had to lecture some new marines on the Wraith, not because they were going to Atlantis (who could while it was in transit), but because the Asgard had warned them that it was only a matter of time before the Wraith just picked a direction to go in. And since Atlantis' energy signature was hard to miss, they'd probably head in the right direction to reach the galaxy Earth was situated in. Not a pleasant thought, but a good reason to keep new recruits up to date. It took their minds off the horrors of the Ori, at least.

Afterwards, he wandered to the commissary where he found McKay eating alone, his head ducked and shoulders hunched in that 'I'm in pain, leave me alone unless you're the cause here to apologize or John here to make me feel better' position. So John grabbed a burger (and didn't he just love General Landry for insisting that burgers be put on the menu) and tater tots and took a seat across from his lover. "Rodney."

Rodney glanced at him, moved his fork around something that could have been potato salad, and sighed. "John."

John frowned. "Is that….you have a black eye." He immediately felt a cold fire in his chest, one that promised pain to any asshole that had hurt Rodney. "Who did it?"

"What? Oh…just…someone. It's not that. It's…I was thinking of children."

"You hate them. Who did it, McKay?" He wasn't going to be distracted, not this time. This was still a military base, and he had no illusions that just because soldiers accepted aliens they would accept gays.

Rodney, of course, ignored the question. "I know you want one so much. You want someone to take on a ferris wheel and show how to fly and all those annoying things you dragged me to do that first month we were back." John knew Rodney didn't mean it. The man complained, but the words always came out from a smiling mouth. "So I figured it was time to pass on my genes. You know, betterment of humanity. And no offence, John, but not even the wonders of Atlantis could knock you up."

The fire started to die down, but he wasn't quite following what Rodney was saying. He raised an eyebrow, making a small gesture with his hand to continue.

Rodney sighed into the remains of his lunch. "So, I was talking to Sam, you know, Colonel Carter?" The fire was back, and John fought the scowl that wanted to form. He liked Colonel Carter. She was smart, funny, everything Rodney said she was. That was also why he hated her because, even though he was 'married' to Rodney (nice private ceremony in Canada where Jeannie kept yelling John could do better and Rodney kept yelling at the priest to hurry up before John changed his mind), the genius still held a torch for her.

"So I was talking to her while looking over the Mark Three naquada reactor designs and genes came up and then we started talking about making babies and--John? John!"

John had stood, seeing red. The very thought that Colonel Carter had…had propositioned Rodney, had asked to have children with him… The fire was burning strong and it was tinted green. Okay, so he had a bit of a possessive streak, but his husband saw this woman almost every day and he'd be damned if he lost Rodney to her.

Hence him slamming her office door open and stomping in, face red and breath coming harshly out his nose. He'd interrupted the woman chatting with…Jackson. Dr. Jackson. Both of them stared at him, mouths open and eyes wide. It was almost comical, but there was nothing funny about this. Stopping in front of the desk, he pointed a sharp finger at the Colonel. "You! Stay away from my husband! If he's gonna have babies with anyone, it's gonna be with ME! And if you EVER ask him again I'll make you wish you'd been fed on by a Wraith!"

Both scientists gapped at him, and John continued to glare. He did so until he heard panting and heavy footsteps and spun on his heels in time to catch Rodney stumbling into the room. "And you! If she ever talks about propagation of genes with you again I'm going to haul your ass outta here and you can just kiss this place goodbye, you got me?!" He grabbed Rodney's arms, pulled him forward with a growl and planted a devouring kiss on the man, demanding submission. Rodney let out a whimper and practically became limp.

A small cough was heard behind him. "Um, John? Did you perhaps notice…Rodney's eye?"

John pulled away and turned around, pushing Rodney behind his shoulder. "Who did it? Do you know? Cause when I get my hands on them…" Daniel blinked, then pointed to the Colonel, who raised her hand, not at all meekly, though she did look embarrassed. "You? You?!" He opened and shut his mouth, trying to decide if hitting a Colonel was worth getting thrown in the mountain's brig.

Carter glanced over his shoulder. "Rodney, what did you tell him?"

"I just got to our discussion about me asking you to father my children and-"

"You WHAT?!" John spun around again. "You said you were talking about making babies! And that she…she…" Some of the anger left his system as he realized that, no, Rodney had never specified who brought up the conversation. His voice was a little broken when he spoke again. "So…you asked if she'd…"

"Get pregnant with my sperm--probably through artificial insemination cause God knows you turned me off women--then let you and I raise the baby." Rodney held himself a bit taller. "What, you think I'd go back on our vows? And give up all the incredible sex?" He was using the 'are you an idiot' tone.

John turned back around. "And…you hit him?"

The blond rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you?"

John stared at her. Then he stared at Dr. Jackson, who was either hiding his amusement or giving him the same pitying looks as the inquiry board. He wished the Earth would open up and swallow him. Or Rodney. Either way, he definitely needed to spend more time with his lover if he had any hopes of overcoming this little jealousy thing.

For now, though, he had to save face. He pushed the stunned look aside and adopted his 'I'm smiling only until I decide to shoot you' look. "Yes, well…even if you said yes I wouldn't have accepted because…he's mine, and any children born," he glared over his shoulder, "will have a mother we both choose." Rodney had the decency to look contrite. John turned his attention back to Carter. "Just remember, he's mine."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry." Amused. Dr. Jackson was definitely amused. "I think Sam got the message. Right, Sam?"

Her eyes were twinkling and her lips were definitely tilted up in a smirk. "He's yours, and even though I wouldn't have sex with him if he were the last man on Earth," Rodney sputtered at that, "I promise not to discuss gene propagation or any other improper behavior with him."

John nodded once. "Good." He turned around and grabbed Rodney's arm to bring a the enraged sputtering to a stop. "You. Home. Mattress." He let out a low growl. "Now."

Rodney's jaw dropped, then, without breaking eye contact with John's darkening eyes, he cleared his throat. "I, uh, have to go…you can….reactors…eh…"

"Go. I really don't want to see this, and I don't think Landry wants one of his storage closets ruined."

John didn't wait another second. He practically dragged Rodney out of the room, down the hallway, waited impatiently for the elevator, then got on to the empty lift and waited for the doors to close before slamming Rodney against the wall and pressing his weight against him. "You." He kissed Rodney's chin. "Infuriate." A rough bite on the neck. "Me." A leg slid between Rodney's thighs.

Rodney didn't respond, he simply held onto John's arms making soft throaty noises. John growled again. Sometimes Rodney was the cat that got the canary. Today, it was John's turn, and he was going to screw all thoughts of babies with Carter out of Rodney's head if it took the rest of the day, the night, and maybe even tomorrow. It was, after all, his duty as a husband.


End file.
